I Lovely Beast
by Fushimi Yuuna
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, wakil ketua osis yang menyukai ketua osis, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia memberanikan dirinya menyatakan cinta pada ketua osis tapi begitu ia mengungkapkan perasaannya ia menyatakan pada orang yang salah dan itu terjadi di hadapan Sasuke/ Naruto Uzumaki/Hyuuga Hinata/Romance/oneshoot


I Lovely Beast

.

.

Story by Fushimi Yuuna

.

.

Diclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

.

Uzumaki Naruto with Hyuuga Hinata

.

.

song fict : HoneyWorks meets Sphere – Ippun Ichibyou Kimi to Boku no

(Ost : Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita Ending)

.

.

.

-I Lovely Beast-

'Aku harus melakukannya.' seru batin gadis berambut indigo sembari memandang cookie yang terbungkus plastik, kelas memasak baru saja berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jadi kau akan memberikannya?" tanya gadis cantik yang mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan ikatan ponytail.

Pertanyaan itu sedikit mengagetkan gadis yang masih memegang cookie buatannya, "Iya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan ini dan mengungkapkannya." jawab gadis itu menoleh pada sahabatnya yang bersandar diloker.

Bukan hal yang aneh memberikan kue buatanmu pada orang yang kau sukai. Mungkin saja dengan memakannya, ia bisa merasakan perasaan cinta yang tertuang dalam kue itu. Gadis itu meletakkan cookie itu dengan sangat hati-hati, ia tak mau kalau kue buatannya rusak.

"Semoga kau diterima, Hinata." harap Ino yang melepaskan apronnya dan meletakkan dalam lokernya.

"Uhm." gadis yang di panggil Hinata itu tersenyum mendengar harapan sahabat cantiknya itu.

Hinata bangkit dari bangkunya dan mengambil cookie yang ia simpan hati-hati dikolong mejanya, 'Aku pasti bisa.' gadis itu nampaknya sedang menyemangati dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada seseorang yang mencuri perhatiannya setahun yang lalu. Ino yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang berada disamping mejanya hanya tersenyum, ekspresi gadis sedang jatuh cinta itu sangat manis bahkan bunga-bunga cinta bertebaran. Tapi tidak untuk kasus Hinata. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan mungkin asap kecil mengepul keluar dari kepalanya.

"Hinata, ganbatte!" seru Ino menyemangati sahabatnya.

"Uhm." Hinata hanya mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Langkah kakinya tak cukup lebar untuk menyusuri lorong kelas dengan membawa perasaan yang gugup ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada bungkus plastic cookie dengan harapan itu dapat meredakan kegugupannya. Matanya mulai mencari sosok pria yang mencuri perhatiannya setahun belakangan itu.

BUGH

BUGH

Pria pirang dengan tindik ditelinganya nampak menikmati menghajar seseorang yang kini berada dibawahnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Pria berandal yang suka membuat onar dan bahkan hampir seluruh siswa tak menyukainya. Ia dikenal sebagai yankee sekolahan.

"Dobe, kau lagi!" tegur seseorang yang sudah berada di lokasi perkelahian dengan mimik wajahnya nampak kesal.

BUGH

Tamparan itu jatuh meleset dari sasaran, tangan itu kini jatuh tepat disebelah wajah lawannya. Tangan itu sedikit lecet dan berdarah. Pria berambut pirang itu menghentikan aksinya dan bangkit lalu menatap orang yang menganggu aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Ah, kau kemari ketua sekolah."katanya melonggarkan dasinya.

"Kalian bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan!" perintah pria berambut raven itu. "Dan kau, ikut aku ke ruang osis. Sekarang dobe." ucapan pria itu terdengar mutlak.

Hinata baru saja sampai di lantai dua, gadis itu melihat kerumunan yang sudah bubar dan beberapa siswa sedang memapah seseorang yang terluka dan darah itu sedikit bercecer di seragam sekolahnya. 'Apa senpai itu lagi?'

"Ah, aku harus segera mencarinya." lirih Hinata menyadari tujuannya datang ke lantai dua, gadis berambut panjang itu berjalan menuju ruang osis.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia tanpa sengaja melihat kearah jendela. _Ketemu._ Mata _amethyst_ nya menemukan sosok yang ia cari, ia memandang cookie itu dan mengecupnya lembut. "Semoga senpai menyukainya." lirihnya merona.

Begitu sesampainya di depan pintu ruang osis, Hinata menunduk dan mengeratkan tangannya pada cookie itu. "Ku mohon jadilah pacarku, dan terimalah kue ini. Aku membuatkannya untukmu, kumohon terimalah." ucapnya pelan.

'Yosh Hinata, katakan seperti itu.' ia menyemangati dirinya. Sebelum masuk ternyata dia sedang mengulang hasil latihannya semalam sebelum mengungkapkannya.

Krieeek!

Hinata mengeser pintu ruang osis dengan sedikit kuat, gadis langsung masuk dan membungkukkan dengan menggulurkan cookie buatannya pada seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Kumohon jadilah pacarku, senpai." teriaknya memejamkan mata dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

'Yosh! kau berhasil mengatakannya Hinata.' ucap batinnya bahagia.

"Apa!" kaget pria yang ada dihadapannya dengan suara baritone. Hinata menyadari suara itu bukanlah suara senpainya tapi- Mata _amethyst_ miliknya membulat sempurna. JEGEEERRR! terdengar suara petir dari relung pikiran Hinata. Matanya menatap pria berambut pirang panjang tak terawat dengan mata sebiru langit dengan tindik yang ada ditelinga dan jangan lupakan kalung rantai yang melilit lehernya. Uzumaki Naruto!

"Hi-Hinata-san." lirih sang ketua sekolah nampak kaget dengan pernyataan gadis berambut panjang itu, yang diketahu sebagai wakilnya.

"A-ano… Etto. Sumimase." Hinata langsung membalikkan badannya dan mencoba keluar dari ruang osis. 'Dia menakutkan.' lirih Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

Sebuah tangan tan langsung meraih tubuh Hinata dan melingkari lehernya, ada kekontrasan kulit antara kedua beda gender itu. Tubuh Hinata otomatis memundur dan punggungnya menempel pada tubuh sang pemilik tangan _tan_ itu.

"Kau sungguh menarik perhatian." lirihnya, mulut itu berbicara tepat ditelinga Hinata. "Bukankah ini hal yang bagus, beberapa kali ini aku sangat bosan, jadi sampai bosanku hilang. Aku mengandalkanmu, wakil ketua." tangan _tan_ bebas lainnya mengambil helaian rambut itu dan membawanya kebibir pria yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis berambut indigo panjang dan kulit seputih porselin itu adalah siswa tingkat dua menjabat sebagai wakil ketua. Kejadian semalam yang terjadi diruang osis membuatnya terjebak bersama pria yankee di tangga sekolah saat jam istirahat. Uzumaki Naruto, pria itu resmi menjadi kekasih Hinata dalam waktu semalam.

"Hey, Hinata. Kau membawakan bentou untukku?" tanyanya dengan menopangkan tangan kanannya pada kaki kanan yang di tekuk keatas.

"I-ini. A-aku membawanya." Hinata dengan sedikit gagap menyerahkan bentou yang tertutup oleh kain bermotif lavender.

Naruto membuka bentou itu, ia melangsung menyilakan kakinya dan meneguk ludahnya. Di dalam kotak bentou itu terdapat tamagoyaki sayur, udang goreng dan juga tumisan jamur yang dicampur dengan sayur. Semua itu adalah makanan yang dibenci oleh Naruto.

"Si-silahkan." Hinata menyerahkan sumpit pada Naruto.

Naruto belum merespon ucapan Hinata, matanya masih memandang bentou yang berisikan lauk yang sangat tidak ia sukai. 'Lempar jauh bentou mu dan katakan kau tidak menyukaiku. Katakan.' seru Hinata yang sudah tertawa licik didalam hatinya.

"Lalu, dimana bentou mu?" tanya Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan heran.

"Eh? Apa?" Hinata sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Bentou mu dimana?" ulang Naruto.

"Ano, karena aku terlalu membuatkannya dengan segenap hatiku jadi aku lupa membuatkan untukku." ujar Hinata dengan sedikit rona merah.

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan. "Kau sungguh jatuh cinta padaku ya." pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, ia langsung mengambil sumpit dari tangan Hinata.

Hinata baru menyadari akan ucapan bodohnya yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Bukan, itu tidak seperti apa-" sanggah Hinata dengan malunya melembaikan kedua tangannya, tapi ucapannya terpotong begitu tangan _tan_ itu meraih tubuhnya untuk mendekat padanya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain-" Naruto langsung menyumpit tumisan jamur itu lalu mendekatkan makanan itu pada mulut Hinata sedangkan tangan bebasnya merangkul pundak Hinata untuk mendekat pada Naruto. "-Ini makanlah."

DEG DEG DEG

Degupan jantung Hinata memompa aliran darah menjadi cepat, wajah Hinata kini memerah. Jarak ini terlalu dekat bagi Hinata, 'Bisakah kau menjauh dariku?' lirih batinnya malu.

"Kau telah membuatkan ini untukku, ini semacam ungkapan terima kasih." Naruto mendekatkan sumpit itu lebih dekat lagi di bibir Hinata.

"Baiklah." Hinata terdengar pasrah.

"Bukalah mulutmu." Naruto sukses menyuapkan makanan itu kedalam mulut Hinata, saat gadis itu membuka mulutnya. "Itu bagus."

Hinata hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Naruto. Padahal niat awalnya hanyalah membuat Naruto mengatakan kalau ia membenci Hinata dan tak menyukai bentou yang terdapat makanan yang dibenci Naruto, tapi pria yankee itu berhasil membuat Hinata terlihat pasrah dan memakannya.

"Kau terlihat lucu Hinata, dan itu membuatku tidak bosan." ujar Naruto tertawa saat melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Hinata.

"Ya, seperti itu. Jangan lupa untuk meminta proposal pada klub sekolah." ucap seseorang yang nampak serius berkata pada anggotanya.

'Suara itu.' Hinata sangat hafal suara itu, gadis itu langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menemukannya. 'Ketua.'

"Wah, kau lihat itu ketua? Bukankah itu wakil ketua dan dia sepertinya sedang bermesraan." ujar seorang gadis yang berada didekat ketua sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mencari sosok wakilnya itu, _onyx_ dan _amethyst_ saling beradu. wajah Hinata kembali memerah. 'Sasauke-senpai.'

"Aku tidak menyangka wakil ketua ternyata menyukai yankee sekolah kita." tambahnya lagi.

"Aku pikir pacarnya dapat melihat yang lebih baik dengan benar!" sindir Sasuke langsung memalingkan muka dan menjauh dari kedua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan itu.

"Apa! aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan orang itu! Aku ingin memukulnya sekali." Naruto nampak kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Ja-jangan." tahan Hinata.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Ah…" Hinata menutup mulutnya, pria itu akan tahu kalau Hinata sebenarnya menyukai Sasuke. "Ja-jangan pergi." menarik lengan baju seragam Naruto.

"Eh, jadi kau benar-benar memiliki perasaan padaku?" goda Naruto menatap tangan putih itu menahannya.

"Uhm." Hinata sedikit kaget dengan tindakannya menahan Naruto untuk tidak pergi. "Bukan itu-" Hinata kini merona saat mendengar ucapan Naruto

Hinata memandang selembar foto anggota osis saat acara festival budaya usai. Di foto itu terlihat Hinata duduk disamping Sasuke sangat dekat. Sudah lima hari Hinata meyandang status kekasih yankee sekolah, ia ingin sekali menjelaskan pada Naruto kalau yang ia sukai adalah Sasuke-senpai bukan dirinya tapi ia tak ada kesempatan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kekasihnya itu selalu menggoda atau bahkan menjahil Hinata, tanpa Hinata sadari dalam waktu sesingkat itu rasa nyaman itu hadir di hatinya. Hinata mungkin belum menyadarinya, mungkin waktu akan membuat Hinata sadar bila rasa nyaman itu berbeda dengan rasa nyamanya saat berdekatan dengan ketua osis.

'Kau tahu senpai, hanya satu yang aku sukai yaitu kau.' lirih Hinata dengan wajah menyemu dan mata berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu berdiri dilorong kelas sambil menatap kearah luar.

"Hey Hinata, disini kau ternyata." ujar Naruto yang baru saja menaiki tangga. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika _sapphire_ itu menemukan gumpalan liquid yang tertahan disudut mata _amethyst_ cantik itu.

"Hey! Rupanya kau pergi untuk menangis." ujar Naruto yang sekarang berada di samping Hinata.

Hinata menoleh kaget karena kekasihnya itu sudah berada di sampingnya tanpa ia ketahui kedatangannya. "Perlihatkan padaku apa yang kau lihat dan membuatmu menangis." ketika Naruto ingin mengambil foto itu dari tangan Hinata secara reflek Hinata langsung menjauhkan foto itu dari Naruto.

"Ini bukan apa-apa." dusta Hinata. 'Gawat! Dia akan tahu kalau aku menyukai Sasuke-senpai.' saat Hinata ingin menjauhkan foto itu tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus, pegangan Hinata pada foto itu tak terlalu kuat hingga akhirnya foto itu diterbangkan angin.

"Baka! Itu berbahaya." seru Naruto yang panik saat melihat Hinata mengapai foto yang diterbangkan angin kebawah.

Naruto mengeser tubuh Hinata dan kedua kakinya kini sudah menaiki jendela untuk mengapai foto itu tapi tak bisa foto itu terlalu jauh dari jaraknya. Akhirnya Naruto melompat keluar jendela dan foto itu berhasil ia gapai. "NARUTO-KUN." teriak Hinata.

BYURR

Pria itu jatuh tepat dikolam berenang, Hinata shock melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. ia langsung berlari cepat menuju kolam. Begitu sesampainya dikolam, ia melihat Naruto keluar dari kolam dengan baju yang basah.

'Ini salahku membuat Naruto-senpai seperti ini.' Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Ahm… Gomenasai." lirih Hinata dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Jangan kesini, kembalilah kekelas bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi." ujar Naruto yang memeras bajunya dan menjemurnya pada tiang.

"Tapi, aku membawakan ini untukmu senpai." Hinata mengeratkan tangannya pada handuk berwarna ungu muda miliknya.

"Diam! Pergilah, aku tak ingin siapapun melihat rambutku seperti ini." bentak Naruto memunggungi Hinata.

Ia tersentak, bisa gadis itu lihat rambut panjang yang sengaja dibuat berdiri itu menjadi lepek akibat air. "Kau menghancurkan apa yang kulalukan untuk rambutku." ujarnya dengan nada tak suka.

"Jadi kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Hinata dengan polos.

"Aku tidak marah padamu." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tetesan air jatuh dari rambut pirangnya. "Itu terjadi karena kau menangis sendirian." lirihnya pada Hinata yang masih dibelakangnya.

Hinata tersentuh dengan ucapan Naruto, 'Jadi dia melalukan ini semua karena khawatir padaku?' Hinata langsung merona.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rambutmu?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Hanya perlu mengubahnya sedikit walaupun tak sama seperti tadi." jawab Naruto menoleh pada Hinata.

"Aku menyukainya." ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

Naruto langsung merona mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan, ia tak pernah memperlihatkan rambut lepeknya seperti ini pada siapapun.

"Kau menyukainya karena kau menyukai semua tentangku." Naruto langsung meluruskan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan rona itu dari Hinata.

"Ah, kau salah." Hinata mengutuk dirinya karena dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan tanpa berpikir, sekarang ia skatmat tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk membela itu. "Jika kau ingin aku tidak melihat rambutmu, aku bisa kembali kekelas sekarang."

"Tunggu!" Naruto membalikkan badannya dengan bentuk badan yang sangat eksotis serta roti sobek yang berada didada bidangnya lalu menatap gadis itu. "Ini salahmu, jadi kau harus mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk itu."

"Hm, baiklah." Hinata mendekati Naruto, ia menjinjitkan kakinya untuk mencapai kepala Naruto tapi kakinya tak cukup kuat untuk berjinjit terus menerus.

Naruto yang sadar akan hal itu langsung menarik tangan Hinata untuk mendekati pinggir kolam berenang, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di balok start kolam dan kini Hinata berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Hinata tersenyum kecil, sepertinya Naruto paham permasalahan Hinata. Tangan kecil itu bergerak menyapu rambut dengan handuk, sesekali tangan Hinata mengosok pelan kulit kepala Naruto agar rambut Naruto cepat kering. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, yang ada hanya suara semilir angin. Saat tanpa sengaja Hinata mengelus lembut rambut bagian depan Naruto, gadis itu bisa melihat pipi tan itu sedikit menyemu. Detak jantung Hinata kembali berdetak sangat cepat dari sebelumnya.

"A-aku rasa, aku akan kembali kekelas." tangan mungil itu kini tak lagi berada dikepala Naruto, gadis itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto.

Hinata berlari sejauh mungkin agar Naruto tak melihatnya, pelariannya terhenti saat ia berhasil menemukan tempat strategis. Tangannya bergerak mencari nadi dipergelangan tangannya tak hanya itu ia juga mencek detak jantung didadanya, hasilnya sama. Jantung memompa darahnya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apakah ia jatuh cinta?

Sementara itu Naruto masih terdiam dengan tangannya mengeringkan rambut mengenakan handuk milik kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah menyemu ketika aroma _lavender_ merasuk masuk kedalam hidungnya. Sudah lama ia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, sangat lama. "Sial, waktu aku bersamanya, aku menjadi gila." ujarnya menurunkan handuk ungu pucat itu.

Ia bangkit lalu meraih foto yang membuatnya seperti ini, "Dia meninggalkan ini. Ini foto yang ia lihat." _Sapphire_ itu membulat dengan tanganya merespon amarahnya, ia meremas foto itu.

"Baiklah Hinata, ku harap kau membawa payung." ujar Ino yang berjalan menuju pintu kelas. "Ramalan cuaca hari ini mengatakan bahwa akan hujan." tambahnya.

"Aku membawanya Ino-chan, jadi kau tenang saja." sahut Hinata memasukan buku kedalam tasnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dulu. Sai sudah menungguku." pamit Ino.

"Bai-bai."

Tinggal Hinata yang ada dikelas ini, gadis itu segera memasukkan bukunya dan bersiap untuk pergi keruang osis.

"Hinata." seseorang yang Hinata kenal berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya.

Detak jantung kembali berdetak kencang. 'Naruto-kun.' ia belum siap bertemu dengan Naruto, bahkan semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kejadian semalam.

"Kemari." perintah sang kekasih.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Naruto. "Se-senpai, rambutmu basah lagi?" Hinata menyadari rambut Naruto yang basah. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Apa kau demam?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Hinata-san." tegur Sasuke yang kini berdiri di lorong tepat didepan kelas Hinata.

"Senpai." Hinata sedikit kaget dengan kedatang Sasuke yang tidak diinginkannya untuk saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah sekarang kita ada rapat." terang Sasuke.

"Baik Sasuke-senpai, aku akan segera pergi." Hinata segera keluar dari kelas dan melewati Naruto begitu saja.

"Teme!" seru Naruto berbalik memanggil Sasuke.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke dengan malas.

'Eh, Naruto-kun.' Hinata menoleh pada Naruto, ia menatap bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto meraih tangannya dan mengangkatnya, gadis seperti tertahan bersama Naruto.

"Dia jatuh cinta padamu."

DEG!

Seketika jantung Hinata tak berdetak mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. 'Naruto-kun mengetahuinya?'

"Apa yang kau katakan? Bukan dia mengakui perasaannya padamu?" ujar Sasuke mengatakan faktanya.

"Itu karena dia mengakuinya pada orang yang salah, benarkan Hinata?" kini Naruto menatap Hinata dengan mata yang terlihat tegas.

Wajah Hinata memerah, Naruto sudah mengatakan kebenarannya pada Sasuke dan ini adalah saat bagi Hinata untuk mengiyakan ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Y-ya, g-gom-gomenasai." lirih Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto dari tangannya dan meminta maaf pada Naruto.

"Lainkali, jangan sampai salah orang lagi. Itu terlihat kikuk." Naruto mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata, "Itu mungkin bagiku, jadi tolong jaga dia." Naruto berlalu setelah mengatakan itu pada Hinata.

Kini mata _amethyst_ itu tergenang oleh liquid bening, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Hinata. "Jadi apa Naruto katakan itu benar?" pria itu mencoba meyakinkan ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Berkencan dengan yankee itu, apa membuatmu mendapatkan banyak masalah atau menjadi buruk."

"Tidak, walaupun dia seorang yankee. Dia memilik sisi baik yang tak semua tahu itu. Jadi jangan kau berpikir karena dia yankee dan sangat nakal, itu bukan kesalahannya." terang Hinata seolah mengklarifikasi bahwa ada sisi baik dari Naruto.

'Aku memang salah mengungkapnya, tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi sangat sakit?' tanpa perintah, liquid bening itu berjatuhan membasahi pipi Hinata. "Hinata-san daijoubu?"

'Naruto-kun, jangan pergi.' Hinata kini menangis, hatinya terasa sangat sesak. Ia terus menangis tak mengubris pertanyaan dari ketua osis. Ia kini merasakan sesuatu yang mulai menjadi berharga hilang, rasa sesak itu efek dari kehilangannya. 'Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Naruto-kun.' isakan itu masih terdengar.

"Gomenne senpai." Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja, ia segera mengambil payung dan mencari sosok pria itu. Hinata akhirnya mengambil keputusan yang ia pikir itu tepat untuk saat ini, walaupun sangat singkat dia sekarang mengerti perasaan nyamanya bersama Naruto dan itu berbeda dengan rasa nyaman saat bersama Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, kau dimana?" teriaknya saat dia mencari disekitar sekolah. Tak ada, tidak ada Naruto dimanapun. Hinata kemudian berlari menuju gerbang, ia berharap dapat menemukan Naruto. Gadis itu terlihat seperti orang mencari sesuatu berharga yang hilang.

Hujan terus turun, bahkan kapasitasnya bertambah besar. Hinata masih belum menemukan Naruto, ia bahkan sudah berjalan sedikit jauh dari gerbang tapi belum terlihat Nar- "Naruto-kun." teriak Hinata ketika _amethyst_ menemukan sosok yang berharga itu.

Naruto menoleh, ia nampak terkejut melihat Hinata berlari kearahnya. "Untuk apa kau kemari? Pergilah." Naruto terlihat dingin.

"Naruto-kun, berteduhlah di bawah payung. Kau bisa bertambah demam." Hinata menarik tangan _tan_ itu untuk berteduh dibawah payung miliknya.

Dengan kasarnya Naruto menarik tangannya dari Hinata, "Pergi, badanku memang panas tapi ini menyegarkanku." dustanya.

"Apa kau gila? kau bisa kedinginan dan bertambah demam." Hinata kembali menangkap tangan _tan_ yang basah akibat hujan.

"Aku tidak kedinginan, karena aku demam." Naruto berlutut ditanah "Itu karena aku terlalu banyak memikirkanmu, dadaku mendadak panas dan aku merasa aneh."

Hinata kaget mendengarkan ucapan Naruto, "Naruto-kun apakah itu pengakuanmu?"

"Ya, bagaimana denganmu? Bisakah kau membuat dirimu mengakuinya?"

Hinata tersenyum, ia tidakmenyangka dengan ucapan Naruto baru saja. Ia melempar payungnya begitu saja, kedua tangannya melingkari leher Naruto. Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan seputih porselin itu menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto dan membawanya mendekat pada wajah Hinata.

CUP

Hinata mengecup bibir Naruto dengan singkat, "Tentu saja, aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun. Aku menyukaimu" Naruto kini terduduk dan menghadap Hinata. "Aku-aku juga memikirkanmu, dan aku sedikit takut. Aku tetap berpikir, bahwa aku ingin selalu bersamamu selamanya." isak Hinata yang sudah basah akibat hujan. "Aku ingin kita memulai dari awal lagi." tambahnya.

Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan Hinata, "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, ku mohon jadilah pacarku, Naruto-kun." pinta Hinata sekali lagi menyatakan keinginannya, kali ini ia mengatakan karena hatinya ingin bukan karena kesalahan. Ia menyatakan cintanya pada orang yang tepat.

Naruto segera menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, "Aku tak punya pilihan lain." ia mengeratkan pelukan itu seolah ia sedang berbagi kehangatan dibawah hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

Berawal dari pernyataan pada orang yang salah dan selama bersama itu tanpa disadari membuat hati ini terasa nyaman, dia berbeda dengan yang dilihat itu karena mereka belum mengenal hatinya. Aku tak tau kapan perasaan ini muncul, entah kapan detakan jantungku meningkat dan bahkan wajahku yang merona begitu tanpa ada orang yang ku suka ada disampingku. Mungkin kau harus merasa kehilangan sesaat baru kau merasa dia sangat berarti untukmu.

Hyuuga Hinata

FIN

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa nulis kembali setelah beberapa musibah menghampiri, cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik (again) lupa judulnya, mungkin alurnya sama jadi anggap saja ini remake dengan pair NaruHina (4ever). Mungkin kalian akan menemukan banyak typo dan beberapa yang ga nyambung tapi aku masih dalam proses belajar jadi masih membutuhkan kritik dan saran kalian semua. tolong aku! Review berikan kritis apapun itu. Untuk song fict, aku tahu sedikit tidak nyambung tapi entah kenapa aku merasa lagu ini sedikit cocok.

Tapi sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau membaca atau apapun itu hehehe, semoga masih bisa nulis kembali hehehe. Untuk DL vakum bentar ya :D

.

.

.

.

Fushimi Yuuna


End file.
